The invention referes to a water treatment unit using an electrolytic cell generating chlorine and ozone in order to reduce the number of living organisms existing in water, usable in portabilizing units, even portable ones, swimming pools, sanitary industries and, in general, where this operation may be required.
The electrolytic obtention of chlorine from brine is usually carried out in special cells well known in the electrochemical industry, wherein a constant distance of 0.3 cm, or less, is generally employed between anode and cathode, which are separated by a diaphragm a membrane of a pattern of selective ionic interchange, using materials of the platinum group for the electrodes.
Actually, portable water treatments begin with the addition of chlorine and/or ozone, within the permitted limits, in order to act on the chemistry of water, for example oxidation of some metals, as ferrous salts, or on metalloid combinations, for example oxidation of sulphides, with the scope of improving the chemical and organoleptic properties of water. Afterwards, in another phase of the treatment, chlorine and/or ozone are again added in order to produce disinfectant effects to control water flora. With this process there is frequently used, as a source of chlorine, hypochlorite solutions or chlorine gas, and ozonizing devices to add the ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,557 describes an electrolytic cell that supplies chlorine gas for water treatment of swimming pools, without requiring a constant surveillance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,905 describes an anode assembled on a shaft rotating around a cathode as an external cylinder, and at the same time is provided with brushes which clean the surface of the cathode, thus improving the production of chlorine.